


Snapshots

by Mindswander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Sexual Content, Suit Porn, the avengers do good deeds, thundershield fanwork exchange of 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into one day in the life of the Avengers' newest couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/gifts).



> This is for the lovely nausicaa82 and I hope they enjoy it. It was a pleasure to write my otp as always.

**10:57am**

“Mr.Thor, would you like another cup of tea?” The small voice somehow rang out above the others, her normally strong city accent covered by what he supposed was an attempt to sound like Thor as she presented the teapot. Even seated cross legged on the floor while the kids sat in child size chairs, the Asgardian was easily above their eye level, his purple and pink sparkly feather boa ruffling when he shifted the cup toward her.

“It would be my pleasure Lady Sophie,” he replied, the equally glittery hat on his head shining from just the hint of a nod in response to her offer. And frankly, if Steve had to pick a word for him clad in the dress up closet’s finest items, he’d say he looked cute despite the incongruence of the image before him to the warrior he knew him to be on the battlefield.  He was Thor, a wall of perfectly sculpted muscle and miles of soft sun kissed skin he couldn’t get enough of. He was also the same man the soldier knew could lift all the weights in the gym one handed, and yet, there he sat among this group of kids gingerly clutching the handle of a tea cup, the nails of one hand painted purple, the other green, his expression exuberant as if this was the most exciting he’d done in weeks.  Cute was the word he had to use alright even if last night that very man hefted him over his shoulder as a joke only for them both to quickly realize it wasn’t. A quick shake of his head forced from him his musings and smiling now for what he felt was both the right and wrong reasons in this company, he tickled the ribs of the small boy in his arms, his peal of laughter and squirms following enough to give Steve a different reason to grin.

“Looking good there Point Break.” Tony entered from the door off to the left to express the soldier’s thoughts before he was given a chance. Miraculously it was apparent the kids spared Stark the colorful explosion the Asgardian was subjected to, the hat on his head and tie around his neck perfectly matching what he wore. Funny enough too, the inventor may have swore up and down this wasn’t his kind of place, but after some convincing by Pepper, for someone who put up a fight the man sure seemed to be thriving, the tech he brought easily entrancing a small group of children for the last hour or so. And Steve grinned wider then; every one of his teammates was better than they gave themselves credit for and in time he hoped they realized it.

“The children have impeccable taste as you would say.”  Thor’s comment came with a twinkling of his sky blue eyes and a casual sip of the drink in his hand during which he somehow, amazingly, kept his face perfectly straight. Firsthand experience had taught him a harsh lesson, the “tea” being served was by far the most sugary drink he’d had to date. Nonetheless, from what he understood, the kids weren’t usually allowed to use any sort of liquid at all, or in some rare cases water, but that rule had been suspended for the day and their concoction was an eyebrow raiser despite the Asgardian easily pretending otherwise. Steve would have to commend him for that ability later on.

Beside him, Tony lifted his phone from his pocket suddenly, his grin devilish, and snapped a few pictures just as stampede of kids whizzed by down the hall behind them. “They sure do,” the inventor agreed. By his expression some would assume he’d use it solely to tease, but Steve was starting to learn there was a certain thoughtfulness there too that his bravado hide quite well. Still, of course he _would_ tease, he wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t, but that picture was going to end up somewhere else none of them expected. Maybe he’d give it to him as a gift? Steve didn’t suspect he’d figure it out before it cropped up again, but it wasn’t every day the team genuinely could spend time with the organizations they donated their money to, these underprivileged kids more than deserving of the time they were taking now.   

Interestingly, the curious sets of eyes that had taken to watching Tony did not include the likes of Sophie, the apparent ring leader of their little group, and she continued to pay the man no mind now as she undid her oversized button up to reveal a horrid plastic covering meant to look like armor along with a sword at her hip that she soon lifted into the air, her gentle features suddenly fierce.  “The dragons are attacking the kingdom! Let’s fight ‘em!” Seemingly in unison they all stood up, the foam weapons pulled out from under the table raising Steve’s eyebrows. The workings of the imagination of children never failed to amaze him.

Surprisingly Sophie pulled at her shirt suddenly, her big green eyes peering up at him from under her lashes while a boy, Aaron he thought it was, seemed just as sheepish before the girl managed to bring herself to speak. “Mr.Thor would you fight with us?” Their joint expressions were heart clenching in their sweetness and Steve adjusted Alexander on his arm, quite sure Thor would be just as helpless to the innocence wafting off them as he was.

True to the man he knew him to be, the Asgardian rose to one knee and accepted the sword held out to him, the hilt easily dwarfed in his large hand. “It will be an honor to fight beside you.” Their answering smiles were enough to tug every last heartstring Steve had left, the grin on his lips hid behind the tuft of blonde hair of the boy leaning against his chest. “I slayed a dragon or two in my youth,” he said, tone almost conspiratorial as his body turned to give the soldier his back and sensing the unasked question, Steve understood what was requested of him.

“Alright buddy, you’re going up.” Switching him from the crux of one arm to both hands, he hoisted the boy over his head and set him firmly on his shoulders. “Now you hold on tight, okay? I don’t want you falling off. We’re going to be the best dragon there ever was.”

“Yeah!” A child of few words, the conviction laced into this one quirked the soldier's smile higher and yet it somehow turned brighter still when he found Thor watching him. His gaze was…soft, affectionate, and almost something that prompted him to glance down from the intensity of the emotion he saw there. Instead, Steve swallowed thickly, adam’s apple bobbing under the arms that had come to clasp tightly around his neck, and he squinted, grin dropping a fraction into a telltale smirk.

 “You may have slayed dragons in when you were young--,” he began and took a challenging step forward, “-- but you’ve never met one like me.” Around them giddy children bounced on their toes, some trying in vain to feign gruffness while they did so and others outright failing to do anything but look beyond excited.

 “Yessssss, Mr.Rogers is gonna play with us now,” he heard one whisper to the other, and behind him Tony snorted, Pepper did too, but Steve ignored their amusement to try to settle in for their mock fight.

 “Ah, but you have never fought these warriors and myself, the mighty Thor. Prepare to be vanquished. “

That startled a laugh out of him, the execution over the top for their audience he knew, and even as he sobered to stay better in character for the children, warmth blossomed in his chest, the fondness for his lover unmistakable in his gaze.

* * *

**6:12pm**

“Come on, Cap, you gotta say it. Come on.” Clint was slouched in a chair as if ready to accept a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a soda to sip on his right. The chorus of the others didn’t exactly give him any slack to resist either.

With a mock weary sigh, Steve linked his fingers except for both thumbs and pointers to form a poor example of a gun and put on his best serious face, a colossal failure considering he couldn’t get his smile to die down. “Rogers, Steve Rogers.”

His team, _his friends_ , burst into laughter and this time around he did too though he accompanied it with a roll of his eyes. Fabric fitting close to the width of his broad shoulders and down to his slim waist, unlike the suits before it, this one sat perfectly on him, each bend of his arm comfortable, the tie loosely looped around his neck a compliment to the blue of his eyes. Feeling as if this was the one he’d been looking for after the others piled on to his trip to the store, he was tempted to seek out Thor’s face for some sort of sign of approval. At the last second however, he settled on Natasha instead, mindful of the heat he’d glimpsed in his Asgardian before when wearing less attractive examples.

“It’s hard to take you seriously, Rogers.” Her tone attempted to convey her disappointment, but without the conviction she was known for behind it he brushed aside her comment.

“It’s the 6th time I’ve said it. I don’t take this seriously either so I need to know is this the one or not?” Next time he shopped he was going to do so alone if they continued to be indecisive and for that matter, he wasn’t sure why they insisted on coming in the first place.

“Yes, Steven.” All attention diverted to Thor, the low rumble of his voice was laced with utter certainty in the two short words that the other suits had not garnered. Nothing about him gave away an inkling of what he may be thinking however, but the drag of his gaze down his body felt heavy, charged, and the soldier’s fingers twitched, the urge to pull at the collar to release the heat he thought might creep up his neck at any moment strong.  Averting his eyes before his body got any bright ideas on how it’d like to behave under the scrutiny, the same he’d seen when laid out on his bed right before he kissed him, the corners of his mouth quirked up when Tony spoke.

“Oh yeah, that’s the one.” The inventor was laughing as he eyed Thor, but the others hummed in agreement, and for the first time that evening Steve’s shoulders sagged a fraction in relief. The three suits still left hanging in the dressing room would remain untouched and cut down on the time until the dull grumble of his stomach was staunched by dinner.

One button was undone then another as he backed toward the changing room with measured steps. “Next time we have a black tie event I’m taking you to try some of these on Thor.” He peeled the fabric from his shoulders. “I’ve been told we need to have at least five each,” he continued, his smile wreaking of innocence he suspected neither of them believed before taking ahold of the door’s handle and shutting himself inside. 

* * *

**10:32pm**

Leg hooked over the crook of Thor’s arm, he exhaled shakily, the stretch of the cock holding perfectly still inside the intense heat of his body straining what little calm that remained.  A soft groan of protest sounded in his throat from the restriction and he flexed well trained muscles in an attempt to tilt his hips to receive even the shallowest of thrusts, only to immediately meet resistance by the hand splayed flat on his stomach. He was spread out and held in a deceptively loose embrace that nonetheless left him entirely at the thunderer’s mercy, the heat of that knowledge deepening the shade of pink that had bloomed across his cheeks. And still his eyes fluttered open, gaze first fixed on the ceiling then pulled over peer at him from their somewhat awkward angle, the hard line of Thor’s body tempting him at every point of contact along his back.

“C _ome on_.” What was meant as a demand came out as a hoarse whisper, the conviction weakened by the subtle trembling of his muscles from being edged toward release since earlier that evening.  

To be fair it had begun innocently enough with lingering touches and flirtatious grins, but the twinge of realization he wanted something more was brought to light in more forward advances the soldier enjoyed pretending had no effect. It was first Thor’s lips ghosting over his neck as he reached around him to stir the sauce and then second, framing his hips when he pressed in close under the guise of having a quick bite of what Steve was offering. And each pass, tailored to tease his weaknesses, stoked the building fire of need in his gut, and somehow, once they sat down he grew subtly bolder still with a hand sliding up his thigh, fingers then playing almost innocently at the inseam where he was most sensitive. He nearly growled at him for the barely contained smugness seemingly permanently twisting his lips until their plates were left scattered and filthy when he crossed the line of taunting to cupping the bulge in his jeans in earnest. Fork bent in his grip, he gasped and dove at him, their relocating to the couch only upping the ante from there. Shirts ripped away, marks were sucked into skin, and the soldier soon straddled over the other’s lap where Thor’s hand thankfully, _blissfully_ , reached into the front his pants as he panted into his hair. He felt starved, he craved release from the layers of tension Thor built within him, but his Asgardian hadn’t let him go over the edge yet, _not once_ the whole night. It tested his patience now, a hint of desperation coloring his aforementioned command and with only one area left to tempt, he clenched of his inner walls in hopes it’d provoke him.  His winning smirk and the effect was instantaneous, fingertips pressed harder against his abdomen and the huff of warm air brushing by his ear unavoidable even for his resisting partner.

“I would have you know you are glorious like this.” The intoxicating rumble of his voice took a backseat to the surge relief at the agonizingly slow withdrawal and shallow thrust back into his body, his responding gasp exhaled somewhere in the vicinity of Thor’s chin.

“ _Please_ —”His yearning flared brighter, the sudden suction on the rapidly thumping pulse in his throat releasing a broken moan from the soldier. Being exposed as he was had the possibility of uncomfortable vulnerability taking hold, but no inkling of doubt crept in to ruin the haze of lust in his brain. He had learned to trust him implicitly and this trust, need, desire, entwined so intimately now it made the continued rocking of his hips all the more maddening for its consistency.  “Don’t keep teasing me,” he whimpered near breathlessly, and in a daze the hand that sought to wrap itself around his own cock for a modicum of relief was stopped in its tracks and redirected to grip his pillow, the thrill of the denial only escalating the molten heart churning in his stomach. And for a time, each drag of Thor’s length brushing his prostate drew shamelessly wanton moans from between parted lips, all thoughts of protest over the steady rhythm and inability to touch himself stifled under the skittering of pleasure over his nerves. Better still, or perhaps worse, he couldn’t decide while craving increased friction so deeply, the taller man encircled his cock in a loose fist and stroked him in time with the canting of his hips.

Like this, Thor worked him toward orgasm and back again in waves of pleasure that overwhelmed, his ability to say anything other than his Asgardian’s name lost in the midst of it. “ _Thor_.” A ragged breath shifted into a short whine, the deft twist of a hand over the flushed crown of his cock unfair and ensured every last lick of sense fled from his brain entirely. Even so, he sensed his partner’s control was slipping as well as his leg was dropped in favor of a new position that clamped a possessive hand on his waist, the force of his thrusts increasing with each pass. Teeth nipping at the side of his neck turned harsher too, his moaning growls louder, and the Asgardian’s other hand seemingly slipped underneath his head to tip his head back and grip at his short strands to keep him in place. The soldier swore they both moaned in unison at the extra spark of need it inspired, and the following hot swipe of his tongue over the throbbing marks left behind by a hungry mouth sent his senses into overdrive. Steve surrendered to every flash of desire and pulse of want, and his back arched to try to meet Thor thrust for thrust, his guttural groan almost unbelieving when after a split second he could.

The position wasn’t ideal, the power for Thor to snap his hips with intent any other time was lost while they remained on their sides, but both partners wanted for nothing. Steve still felt entirely surrounded and was coming undone underneath his hands, the heavy panting against of the back of his neck only turning him on all the more. _Fuck_ , he felt good and wild with abandon at the unrelenting pulse of sensations coursing through him and told him so in an husky moan easily matched by a desperate noise escaping from Thor’s mouth as he cracked and refused to hold onto the reigns of his almost unimaginable strength any longer. 

Racing toward the finish, movements turned erratic, the easy grace of two bodies that knew each well disappearing as Steve’s orgasm hit him barely a stroke after Thor’s hand was returned to his cock. It ripped a gruff gasp of his lover’s name from his throat and his muscles tensed as he became a live wire and let go completely, come from his throbbing cock striping his belly, the sheets, and his Asgardian’s hand. Mercifully the slick pumps over needy flesh didn’t stop even while Thor’s orgasm finally overtook him too, the growled _mine_ near the shell of the soldier’s ear prompting an intense shudder and a harder clench around the cock pulsing with release. Steve’s hoarse groan only seemed to add to the moment as he relinquished his grip on the sheets in front of him to reach behind and take a firm hold on the curve of his lover’s ass to keep him buried deep as possible through erratic then languorous rocking as they rode the high of climax.

Time passed and the soldier’s heaving chest gradually calmed to match the steady inhales of the man behind him, each breath they took together settling him further after the intensity of release.  Steve felt light, mind swimming in a post sex haze, and he blinked slow, eyes almost unseeing when he looked up at the ceiling. And considering the heat that they both radiated, it was well within their right to roll away to escape the cloying warmth, but neither chose that option once limbs cooperated enough to move. It was eventually and with only some difficulty then, a full turn to his opposite side allowed Steve to tuck his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and sling an arm over his torso. In return, his Asgardian slotted one calf between his soldier’s and adjusted his position a fraction to hold him close by a hand pressed to the small of his back at first. Soon relocating from its initial resting place however, it caressed along the line of his hip then upward to the defined muscle near his shoulder blades, the touch gentle and soothing. Steve’s head bowed further near automatically at the calm it instilled, forehead coming to press against his lover’s neck as his own fingers played along the other’s spine to the tune of climax sensitive skin. The appreciative hum it garnered apparently inspired his wandering hand to venture further upward and only come to rest once it hit the nape of his neck to card through the short hairs there. It was rhythmic, the gentle back and forth, and his eyelids slowly began drooping from the content silence that lingered, and not for the first time, he wished every night went so well. In the circle of each other’s arms their burdens lifted for a time while their minds quieted about any and all of their worries.

“I do not believe I let you view the picture I took this morning, have I Steven?” Situated so close, he both felt and heard the deepness of his voice only now intensified in huskiness post orgasm. Knowing he was the cause of the depth of this sound curled the corners of his mouth up into a pleased smile though his head shook in the negative to the question directed at him.

Rather than immediately disconnect their bodies, Thor stayed close for a while longer, the soft scrape of nails over his scalp lulling Steve into a blank headspace again before he was jarred somewhat by the twisting in his embrace sometime later. Without the direct contact of skin on skin, cooler air snuck into the space between them and goosebumps rose on along the soldier’s arms. Even so, as soon as his lover’s groping hand fished his cellphone off the nightstand he pressed their bodies flush once more, Steve’s sigh from gratitude soft when he did.

Tapping a button, Thor followed it with a flick of his finger upward and a few more movements to pull up whatever it was he wished to show him and when he found it, turned the phone in his hand to show him, At first the brightness of the screen in the dimly lit room caused a furrow of his brow, but once the glare wasn’t so intense, he recognized the photo to be of himself and the boy that had bonded with earlier that day held in one arm while he smiled down at him. “You are excellent with children.”

Chuckling lightly, he nodded and brushed a kiss along the edge of his collarbone as he wrapped his mind around a proper answer. His wits were never quick after the two of them expended energy like this. “It’s easy with them. They only care that I’ll play and nothing else you know?” There had been a time post serum it worried him to hold such fragile things from fear he might injure them by accident, but that had long since stopped being a concern and he enjoyed time with those that didn’t care where he’d been or what he might do later. It was refreshing. “You’re great with them too. I’ve never seen kids light up like they do around you.” _You’d make a great father_ his immediate after thought, died on his lips. Thinking back on it, while Alexander looked nothing like him if viewed head on, if the bright blonde of his hair and pale of his skin was viewed from behind as he was in the picture, he appeared to be Steve’s son and the idea gave him pause. He sensed they were edging along the cusp of a topic he didn’t believe they were ready for _~~ye~~ ~~t~~ _ and so he eased back from it with a lop sided smile and a chaste kiss in acceptance of the thunderer’s earlier compliment.

Silence descended between them, the distant sounds of the city their only company while wrapped in each other’s embrace. “If you keep that up I’ll be asleep in no time and we haven’t showered.” The sudden complaint was weak at best as the carding of a hand through his hair started up again now that the phone had disappeared, to where Steve didn’t notice. The sensations along his nerve endings were too pleasant to bother resisting the heaviness of his eyelids that followed, and in a last ditch effort to keep himself alert, slid his hand into Thor’s hair to play with the hair dangling around his shoulders.

“It is early yet, Steven, and when we wake in a few hours we will go then. For now, rest.” Lips brushed over his forehead first, but the soldier refused to let it end there, and angled his head up to capture his love’s mouth in a brief borderline sleepy kiss.

“Sleep, hjerte.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, teeth lightly nipping at his lover’s jawline before he exhaled deeply and settled down in his embrace to possibly let sleep claim him.


End file.
